Rogue (X-Men)
Rogue[1] is a fictional character in most of the Marvel Comics award-winning X-Men''related titles. She was created by author Chris Claremont and artist Michael Golden, and debuted in ''Avengers Annual #10 (November 1981) as a villain. An earlier story, intended for Ms. Marvel #25 (June 1979) went unpublished until 1992. Rogue was born as a mutant. More so than most, Rogue considers her powers a curse: she involuntarily absorbs and sometimes also removes the memories, physical strength, and (in the case of superpowered persons) the abilities of anyone she touches. For most of her life, this potentially fatal power prevented her from making any physical contact with others, including her on-off love interest, Gambit, but after many years Rogue finally gained full control over her power. Hailing from Caldecott, Mississippi (a fictional county), Rogue is the X-Men's self-described southern belle. A runaway, she was adopted by Mystique of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants and grew up as a villain. After Rogue permanently absorbed Ms. Marvel's psyche and Kree powers, she reformed and turned to the X-Men, fearing for her sanity. Writer Chris Claremont played a significant role in the character's subsequent development. Rogue is unusual among the X-Men as her real name and her early history were not revealed until more than twenty years after her introduction. Until the back story provided by Robert Rodi in the ongoing Rogue series began in September 2004, Rogue's background was only hinted at. Her name was revealed as'Anna Marie', although her surname is still unknown. She has sometimes been called'Raven' which is really the first name of her foster mother Mystique.[2 Rogue has been one of the most popular and consistent members of the X-Men since the 1980s. She was #5 on IGN's Top 25 X-Men list for 2006,[3] #4 on their Top Ten X-Babes list for 2006,[4] #3 on Marvel's list of Top 10 Toughest Females for 2009[5] and was given title of #1 X-Man on CBR's Top 50 X-Men of All Time for 2008.[6] She was ranked tenth in Comics Buyer's Guide's "100 Sexiest Women in Comics" list.[7] Rogue has been featured in most of the X-Men animated series and various video games. In the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X-Men_(film_series) X-Men film series], she is portrayed by Academy Award-winning actress Anna Paquin. Her visual cue is often the white streak that runs through her hair Rogue's real name Rogue was one of the few comic book characters whose real name had never been revealed, until decades after her first appearance. This was a controversial topic for years.[citation needed] In the films X-Men, X2: X-Men United, and X-Men: The Last Stand, Rogue's real name is Marie and she lives with a couple with the surname of D'Ancanto. In the comics, her chosen name (according to X-Treme X-Men #31) is Anna Raven when her powers are inactive (Raven Darkholme is Mystique's name). The readers came close to finding out her name in X-Men #24 (when she was about to reveal it to Gambit on a date), but the Cajun stopped her before she could finish her sentence. In the "Going Rogue" arc of her 2004 ongoing series[8], Rogue's real name is finally established as Anna Marie. Rogue reaches back her childhood home of Caldecott County, where her surviving maternal aunt and the shamanistic incarnation of her mother repeatedly refer to her as "Anna Marie"; Gambit also refers to her as "Anna" instead of using the traditional "Rogue," and uses a complete name of "Anna Raven" when asking a motel employee for Rogue, though it could be an instance where Rogue has chosen the surname "Raven" as an alias. Regardless, Rogue learns her true given name at birth was "Anna Marie" from the absorbed memories of her aunt, who helped raise Rogue with Rogue's father after Rogue's mother vanished from their home. Rogue acknowledges the name uttering: "(Anna Marie) Th-that's my name...," right after a shamanistic doppelgänger of Rogue mentions it, and later she says: "I-It's me. Anna," once after finding Gambit in the dream world.[8] Uncanny X-Men 517 and 526 [58] [66] uses the complete name of "Anna Marie" Rogue repetitively, respectively when describing her fighting against Predator 006 at Utopia and before a mission aboard the X-Jet to Alaska; X-Force 26[65] also does so, and Secrets of the House of M[73] states for Rogue's file the first name of "Anna Marie" and the last name of Darkholme, although the latter again is referring to Mystique's last name. Furthermore, her profile in the latest edition[vague] of the''Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe'' lists her real name as Anna Marie.[citation needed] Chris Claremont has also used the name "Anna-Marie Raven" in reference to Rogue in non-diegetic establishing text in X-Men Forever,[74] although it is not clear whether or not the team knows her name, as they do uniformly refer to her as "Rogue."